srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wetheril
Hi, welcome to Sryth Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Runeskin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hav0c (Talk) 10:33, 13 April 2009 re: Item Boxes The color of the header of the item boxes is depending on the type of item, and that is defined by the Class parameter of the template. The type of headers (if at all) used in the itemboxes depend on an entirely different parameter, HeadingLevel. The heading levels assigned to different items on the Template:Itembox page are just random, we put them that way so you can see how different Headinglevels would look, but you can use any headinglevel with any itembox, depending on how the page you're inserting them into is formatted. Scarbrowtalk 01:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Itemboxes on lists The problem with numbered lists in wikiformat is that the first newline ends the list, and the template contains several of those. You can try using bulleted lists, or HTML numbered ones (li, ul, you know the style) Scarbrowtalk 21:28, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Quest List: editing by section Hi, one thing I think you can try when editing the Quest List is that instead of "edit this page" which loads the entire (long) page into the edit window, you can just find the "section" that you want to edit and click the "edit" link near the right-hand margin. This link appears for parts of the article that have a certain heading level (I think thats how a section is defined). For the Quest List, this is broken down by locations although currently, quests not in questboxes also have this link. This allows easier editing of only a part of an article, won't incur accidental mistakes that affect the entire article, and the edit summary will preface your summary with the section name (I like this so that minor edits can just have an empty entered summary). Hope this was useful. I know that when I need to load the entire Quest List, the edit window is soo slow. 16:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : Forgot to sign in. K!ZeRotalk 16:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Attack on Ashlyre :Looks good. I went through and added links on the page. Just minor stuff like XP, SP etc.... I noticed on the "To Do" page stuff like that so I thought the best place to start is where I've been.Scout1idf 05:03, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Moving content from Quest List to Dreadstones Hi, I'm not following closely the Dreadstone page, since I haven't started those adventures yet, but I trust that all the data you're removing from the Quest List you're adding it to Dreadstone, isn't it? If you're watching over that, that's fine with me, just wanted to make sure. Scarbrowtalk 00:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : To answer your question: the rewards originally listed on the Quest List (for the dreadstone quests) were repeated before on the Dreadstone page, and also on the quest pages themselves. I've removed one copy of redundancy by changing most of the dreadstone quests on the Quest List to quest boxes. I've been pretty careful about preserving whatever information we have, until we have a better version to replace it (like Shadowblack's version of reward summary replacing those moved over from Quest List in Quest:The Blood of Zardruzin). Thanks for checking in though. --Wetheril 00:31, 12 May 2009 (UTC)talk template:Foe Yes, Template:Foe it's the final result of many hours of effort. You can test it when you want, I'm just going to publicize it a bit (or a lot :) ) Scarbrowtalk 18:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) : I really like this new template; good job! I have used it to document the enemy difficulties in Underfoot, and look forward to changing over many of our existing enemy difficulties to the new format. Just wondering--is there some other way to change the background color (aside from the easy and hard values) without making a change to the template itself? --Wetheril(talk) 04:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm afraid it's not possible. Both the and the codes for the color are defined inside the template. If you want more colors, I'd have to either manually add more options for colors, or leave open the possibility of declaring directly a color from Color Chart in the color parameter. Neither of these options would be difficult to implement, but I think one of the virtues of the template will be the standardizing of the foe's representation. Do you think that would be preserved if everybody could use his/her favorite background? Scarbrowtalk 22:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I see your concern about leaving open the color parameter--especially in regards to standardization (even though I personally like that, but know how it could be problematic). I was actually thinking more along the lines of colors (more or less) corresponding to the color difficulties used in the game. We currently have green for easy, and a tan color for hard. But there are some that are difficult to characterize in-between. --Wetheril(talk) 22:54, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::I thought of yet another use for color, aside from difficulty. It can also be used to denote at a glance required vs. optional battles. --Wetheril(talk) 01:01, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::: But since the template will always show the 9+ value for the enemy, we no longer have a correspondence with the game's difficulty colors. Originally colors were to signal the non-lethal or Subduing nature of the fight, but I considered that was of little use to a new user, since you had to know the color code The distiction about optional and required battles would share the same problem. Right now I consider colors as a way to mark and highlight some enemies from the rest of the "cannon fodder" of a quest. And those I selected were the softest, easiest-on-the-eyes I found. Many others are too clear or too dark for offering the clear contrast that quest text needs. Look at how bad is the yellow-on-white of Misc items in pages like Dreadstone right now. We still need to find the appropriate color for Itemboxes titles. And that is what I'm most afraid with custom coloring: visual cacophony. By the way, let's take this to Template talk:Foe for others to see Scarbrowtalk 06:20, October 14, 2009 (UTC) re: Transcluding Itembox with Headers Hi, it's a common question. The simple answer is: you can't do it that way. The long one: when you write , you're transcluding the whole page Item:379 Banded Gauntlets Of Troll Might. Not an Itembox but a whole page which by chance has only an Itembox on it. So, when you try to write , you're trying to give parameters to the page, not the Itembox. As the page does not expect parameters, you don't get any result. To get an Itembox with an embedded heading, you must embed the whole Itembox, with . As this is undesirable, the easiest option to force the appearing of a heading in the TOC is to code manually a heading with Heading . I'm thinking of another way to do it, but haven't had time yet. I'll think about it. Scarbrowtalk 18:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks for the explanation, Scarbrow! I didn't realize that was trying to transclude the whole page earlier. *feels silly* I did consider using Heading on the page, but it just looks so unwieldy, if all you have on the page is a list of items. I suppose I could give the other method a shot--but since you mentioned it's pretty undesirable it might be better waiting to see if there's something better. --Wetheril(talk) 18:58, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :: Your waiting has been fruitful :) Experiment the new Template:HeadingLevel, I expect it will be useful to do just what you were trying to do. Scarbrowtalk 22:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::WOW! That was quick! Thank you very much Scarbrow!!! It's definitely getting "bookmarked"!-Wetheril(talk) 22:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Adminhood Conga-rats, you are now an Admin (can do lots of things) and a Bureaucrat (can create other Admins and Bureacrats). See for more details on your new powers. I know I don't have to tell you to only use your powers for good. 8-) I will tell you that I believe you well deserve this, and that I'm sure you'll do a great job! — Young Ned (talk) 12:51, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Fixed formatting on the User Page Hehe, Magic... ;) Nah, it were the tags. Like the ones, they tend to mess the page formatting if used in-line, so I just gave them some space with newlines. Scarbrowtalk 13:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, I see what you mean now! I was looking at the page history, and was having a hard time figuring out what the change was. I'll keep that in mind. :) --Wetheril(talk) 14:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Reverting edits About that message on Quest talk:7 Goblins - Part III - Tarungar the Axe: Hey, am I not a senior editor anymore? :) No, seriously, well done, Wetheril. You didn't even need to have bothered to put the comment: any admin out there on patrol would have seen the revert, and seen it as completely justified. And even if it were a matter of doubt, watchlists and Recent changes do make those reverts visible to patrolling admins, so no problem. Cleaning duty is hard enough without having to justify every small edit: be as bold in adminship duty as you are expected to be in everyday editing. After all, you have fellow admins to watch your steps, and like with users (there is no action of a user that cannot be undone by an admin) there's no action you can do that cannot be undone by other admin. Keep up the good work. Scarbrowtalk 15:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : Thank you for the reassurance, Scarbrow. At the time, I wasn't sure if I was "overstepping" my boundaries as an editor; you were still on hiatus, and I noticed a lot of anonymous/new user changes had taken place the last few days. I just couldn't leave this one alone. Young Ned took care of leaving a comment behind on pdemon69's profile regarding the signed edits on articles, after I had informed him of it. I didn't want to bother him again for reverting the edit, so I took the initiative. Young Ned promoted me to admin after that. It's a relief to know that other admins can undo changes by another admin; now I don't have to worry (too much) about making an uncorrectable mistake. *phew* Thanks again. --Wetheril(talk) 16:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) A Seer in Shadow - PG VI Hey Wetheril. Here is what info I have on PvG VI A Seer in Shadow. A Seer in Shadow Upon embarking on this scenario you receive... *Platinum Star Coin (x2) *Worn Leatherbound Book After a stroll down memory lane and a few unusual instances of time anomilies... *Engage 3 Massive Constructs 3+@MR185 365SP (33 xp each) then you make a Power / Skill Check Shadow Magic / Fortification / Elementalism (All 60+) (SM tested and failed (-63SP)) *Engage 2 more Massive Constructs *Engage Hulmaya 3+@MR185 380SP (513 xp) Upon completion... *3,072 xp to general *512 xp to All S&P R acey1 15:50, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : Hi Racey, it looks good so far. I left a comment on your talk page. --Wetheril(talk) 16:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) re: Cloning an Item for testing Of course, go ahead. Just copy all the code for the item you want in another page. Could be Sandbox, or you could make a personal page, like User:Wetheril/Example1. As for advice, I really can't give you anything meaningful unless I know what you're trying to do, exactly. Variable items are just like templates: they use parameters and parserfunctions. If you understand how one works, you'll be able to replicate it just fine. Just tell me what concrete difficulty you're encountering and I'll do my best to help. Scarbrowtalk 22:55, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : On your first message (although it seems like you've already corrected it) you've put an extra opening bracket here (in bold): |MR = + }>1) | 1+( }-1)*2 | 1 }} : You can simplify the code a fair bit using defaults like }. Let me tinker a little bit... :Scarbrowtalk 15:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :: Don't worry, your error-ceching code is quite good, in fact what I tried just fails with negative levels. Another tip: when you just need to see the changes (force the page to render so the template checks its own transclusions), you can check a diff of the last version (history --> compare selected revisions). Forcing the render of the full page with a save is only neccessary to ensure that everybody will see the last version. That should help with the number of edits. I'll try more things later, for the moment I give you the page back Scarbrowtalk 15:43, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the tip. I didn't mean to spam the server with edits. --Wetheril(talk) 16:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::: I've completed the error checking, simplified the code and documented it a little more. I leave to you when to move the result to the item page (maybe you want to add more functions or data). As a comment, you could remove some of the non-sense examples when you move it to the final destination, since now they don't serve a clear purpose, IMHO. Also, for such a quick and painless effort, you could have just done it on the original Item's page (thus maintaining History consistency). When you talked about making a copy, I though you were going to take a lot more time. Good work. Scarbrowtalk 17:19, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Moving and merging Hi, Wetheril. I wanted to share with you some admin wisdom I found recently here, and expanded here: Wikipedia:Howto fix cut and paste moves. Following that guide, I've restored the deleted revisions of Item:1307 Glittering Ice Shield so now it has a complete history. You were doing it right, at least for the first part: delete the article, move the second one on top. The only thing you left uncompleted was the history restoration. Basically, when you use the Delete button, you'll arrive at a special page that lets you do precisely that. I though of bringing this to your administrative attention, since I didn't found this useful piece of advice until recently (of course you weren't supposed to know this, but the more of us who know, the better). Scarbrowtalk 01:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Bowl of Blood categories hey, I just realized I still haven't answered that question. I realized that the "name" parameter in the Itembox template was not the same as the page's title, and the Itembox is carefully built so it only categorizes the Itembox with the same name as the page. Before that check was added, if you put two Itemboxes on the same page in the Item namespace, the page would be added to all of the applicable categories for the two (or three, or four... you get the picture) Itemboxes. Since I'm adding new checks to ItemID, and I had made a list of the full Item namespace that gave me 2135 items, I was surprised to find "only" 2121 items on Category:Items by ID, so I started to investigate. That's the reason for my last Item moves as well. Scarbrowtalk 13:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : Now all of the items should be on the category, and also properly capitalized (I just programmatically ensured that). Scarbrowtalk 18:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Projects I'm updating the Category:Site maintenance constantly, trying to make it a better tool for editors, but still there is much to do. I'm thinking that the How to document Items and Quests page still needs more work, is not that is incorrect, but is still rather incomplete, specially for a new editor. I'd like it to be more interlinked with Sryth Wiki Editors Guide and Sryth Wiki spoilers policy. Do you think we could make something like a Projects page? I'm thinking of linking it from the main, so when an editor logs in checks the News, and immediately below he finds the Help section, where a link takes him/her to the currect Projects, so he/she can work on the Project he/she wants. Right now each editor has more or less his/her personal agenda, and knows what his/her goals are, but wouldn't be great if we could share them among all of us so we can help each other? One Project for maintaining lists, other for applying Foe (or the latest template) to pages, other to interlink Items with Quests, even some Maintenance ones like updating and improving the Help section. What do you think? Scarbrowtalk 18:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : Certainly this idea could have a little more input. I've started the wiki part: Sryth_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#Projects. Could you advertise it on the forum, please?. I'll be posting to reanimate the discussion Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion#Wrist_Armour Scarbrowtalk 20:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: Then, as this idea is new and we're not in a hurry, we can let the discussion finish on the Wrist armour page, and later we'll attract more editors to the Project idea. We can start shaping up a little more the idea until then. Scarbrowtalk 21:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Help Thanks for the help Wetheril. I believe I have a better idea how to go about things now. My original quest box did not have the detailed walkthrough as I was going to edit that info in on the main quest page when it appeared in the adventures under Mirgspil. When it did not appear there I filled the info in on the page I had created. I'm not sure why I deleted the tags. I will credit it to operator headspace. I will PM you on the Forum in a while to verify if I have quest creation and the quest transclusion down pat. Thanks again. R acey1 15:59, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Excellent work here, Wetheril. A perfect intervention + explanation. Just dropping by to personally congratulate you on a well-done job. Scarbrowtalk 17:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) re: Spar with Barinbor Hi, Wetheril. Frankly, I don't understand what was happening, but it seems fixed now. According to this, by specifying a first element of the "date" type, the data should have been sorted correctly. Seeing that wasn't working, I tried to substitute the "/" for "-", but that failed too. Finally, I changed the format to a more universal big-endian format yyyy/mm/dd, which works alphabetically as well as numerically. That seemed to fix it. Scarbrowtalk 15:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) re: About categorytree-member num Hi, Wetheril. Are you referring to the "C" of "MediaWiki:'C'ategorytree-member-num"? The Mediawiki software requires (and ensures) that the first letter of an article starts with capital. Try creating "sandbox" and you'll see how it will say "Sandbox does already exists". The problem seems to be some cache problem (I've already contacted Wikia staff), since as you can see there is no longer any & nbsp; on MediaWiki:Categorytree-member-num, but they keep appearing on lists. I suppose there is some problem with the extension, or maybe it isn't as compatible with parser functions as it advertises. I'll keep trying until I receive an answer (or admit my defeat). Scarbrowtalk 15:12, December 11, 2009 (UTC) : Seems like there was some incompatibility with the vanilla magic words. It's practically fixed by now, but I have to admit its behaviour is kinda quirky. Scarbrowtalk 18:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :: These are the magic words. And I still think all of those strange behaviours were caching problems, since in some pages the Categorytree extension was behaving as it was doing at the very beginning ($5), while others were sporting the tags, and still others showed the plurals as I designed them, but only on the first level of the tree. In any case, since now it works (almost) right, I'm in no hurry to change it anymore. Scarbrowtalk 10:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Careful when deleting When you delete, please take care in checking that no pages are still linking to the deleted page. In Gralgarak's Armour there were still four incoming links: Item Guide, Unique Weapons, Unique Armour and Quest talk:Gralgarak's Tomb. To address this situation, you can either: * Transform the page into a redirect instead of deleting, if appropriate. * Edit the pages linking to the deleted one to either remove the outdated links or point them in the appropriate direction. Since the content has been moved, I feel that in this case a redirect is in order. I've undeleted and redirected. Please comment if you do not agree. On another note, those "Manual List" pages often have interesting notes on their history (on the past revisions) about how and when are received some of the items. This information could be useful in the future, and as a wholesome inclusionist, I'd like to keep them somehow. Scarbrowtalk 11:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, look at the bottom of every page for a link called "What links here?". On some Wiki skins (i.e. Monobook on Wikipedia), the link is located on the left-side pane (Toolbox). Scarbrowtalk 15:28, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Testing Tally's Weapons Hey, I noticed that you have in your to do list to test specials on Tally's weapons. I've done a few of them for myself (SSL, Triela's Staff, Marauder's Blood-Red, Howling Wolf, Megnum's Warblade, and Axe of Silver Blaze), running them through 500ish rounds of combat on Tally's dummies, keeping track of frequency of specials occurrences, amount of damage per incident, high and low values, and frequency of specials for more than 20 damage. Is this kind of what you are wanting to do? I am planning on doing others (seeing if there is a justification in getting a Tally's weapon vs my SSL), so if you know some of the more commonly used ones, I can run them through. Jimyred 20:46, December 14, 2009 (UTC) re: Special:RecentChanges Hmmm, that's strange. I'm not sure, but to me, this bears all the marks of a server-sided problem with overflowing integers in the time representation. Right now I don't see anything strange (other than the timestamp you report). Please and give them the details, they'll be able to look further into it. Scarbrowtalk 22:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Resources Hi, Wetheril Could you please make sure that all your editing and help resources (the ones you have linked on your user page) are adequately represented (distributed) among (at least) Sryth Wiki Editors Guide, How to document Items and Quests and Category:Help? You've amassed quite a wealth of links, and those pages would benefit from a scanning from another pair of eyes. Thank you. Scarbrowtalk 17:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: template: check Hi, pleased to see you're still among us and you like it. However, doesn't seem to have garnered the same attention that did. Many many pages are still lacking it. It's another item on a long job queue. So many it needs a whole Project for itself (when I get to the Projects idea). Scarbrowtalk 13:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) We Miss You! We Sryth community miss you. May 19, spotted in the battlegrounds? Welcome back! Re: Saying Hi and Catching Up Hi, Wetheril As you've surely noted, the game is in a near zombie status. Child of Matthew Yarrows, and by His hand is dying. Yeah, yeah, the time I've spent away has done little to lower my bitterness about the whole mess. You can see what was my latest squabble about it a few months ago. There seems to be some activity on the old forum, and game updates are still being collected, but I know nothing else. In fact, I just logged into the wiki and the forum for the first time in months. Good luck with it, if you want to continue working on it. I can only advise against it. The game may survive on its present status, but as far as I'm concerned, Yarrows gained my enmity after he first meddled with, and then destroyed, the forum. I've never seen such horrible customer service, and for that I'm out. FWIW, there is a partial copy of the forum as it was on June 2013 on the Wayback Machine Cheers Scarbrowtalk 07:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC)